


Another Life

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: When Sai goes on a mission and Temari travels to Suna to visit her brothers, Ino and Inojin temporarily move in with the Naras where old feelings are stirred up.





	1. Chapter 1

Ino stirred and woke up. Her husband, Sai, was gathering gear for a mission. She sat up and looked outside, it was still dark.

"You're leaving so early?" Ino asked, sliding out of bed and grabbing her robe. She slipped it on and tied it. 

"Yes, Lord Hokage told us that we need to leave while it's still dark out." Sai replied, slipping an extra brush into his pack. 

"Do you have time for breakfast?" Ino asked. 

"Unfortunately, no. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up and fuss over me. Go back to sleep, love." Sai kisses her head. 

"Well, make sure you eat something." she replied. Sai smiles and nods. 

"I will. Goodbye, beautiful. I'll be home in a few days." he hugs her tight. 

"Be safe." she said. Sai nods then turns to leave. 

Ino flitters around the kitchen for awhile, before going back to bed. She dozes off for an hour, then realizes she won't get any significant rest. She gets up and makes a cup of tea. As soon as she hears signs of Inojin being awake, she starts making breakfast then gets him up. 

"Mommy, why did Daddy leave?" Inojin, being only five, still did not entirely grasp the concept of missions. 

"Lord Hokage had a mission for Daddy, so he had to leave. He'll be home soon enough." Ino answered, monitoring him washing his hands. 

"Daddy's important." Inojin replied simply. She smiled at her son. 

After breakfast, Ino got him cleaned up and dressed. Then it was time to head to the Academy. She listened to Inojin point out different colors while they held hands on the way to the Academy. On the way, they passed the Naras household. Outside, Temari and Shikamaru were having a discussion. Shikadai, their son, was stretched out on the front porch. 

"Good morning, Temari, Shika." Ino said politely. The couple turned to look at her. She noted they looked annoyed. Inojin tore himself away from his mother to run up to Shikadai and jump on him. Shikadai was not pleased about it.

"Good morning Ino. Hey, maybe she can help. Sai's on a mission right?" Temarilooked between her husband and the blonde. 

"Yeah, Sai's on a mission. What's going on?" she asked. 

"I'm going to Suna for awhile to visit my brothers and normally I would take all of us to Suna, but Shikadai has school and Shikamaru can't leave work." saidTemari. 

"I can watch Shikadai when he's not at school, if you want." Ino smiles. 

"Temari, I can take care of our son and work too." Shikamaru said exasperated. 

"What about meals? And cleaning? Ino, could you please help?" Temari grasped Ino's hands and have her a pleading look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 

"Sure, Temari. I don't mind." Ino smiled at her. 

"Oh thank you, Ino. You could stay here while I'm away to make it easier for you." Temari replied.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. 

"Is that okay?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged. 

"Sure, thanks for the help. I have to get to work. Have a good trip, say hi to Gaara and Kankuro for me." Shikamaru kissed Temari and gave her a hug. 

"Alright, I will. Love you honey. See you in a few days." Temari hugged him back. Shikamaru looked over to his son, still laying on the porch now with Inojin draped across him. 

"See you later Shikadai. Be good." he told his son. Shikadai raised a hand and waved his dad off. 

Shikamaru nods at Ino and leaves, heading for work. 

"Thank you so much, Ino. I'm honestly so happy you're here to help." said Temari. 

"You're welcome. Any time." Ino replied. 

"It's time for school, I won't hold you up anymore. Here's my key. I have to get going as well. Shikadai, come on sweetie, I'm leaving now." Temari looked down at her son. 

"Inojin, come on get up so we can get to school." 

Her son jumps up and wraps his arms around Temari's legs.

"Bye!" he smiles up at her.

"Goodbye, Inojin," Temari pats his head. She picks her son up from the porch."Give me a kiss. I love you. I'll see you when I get back. Ino will be taking care you while I'm gone, so be good for her."

"I love you too, mom. I will." Shikadai replied. Temari sets him down and Inotakes his hand. 

"Alright. Time for me to leave. Thanks again." Temari smiles. She picks up her bag, which had been sitting on the porch, and leaves. 

"Come on boys, time for school." Ino says, they head toward the Academy. 

"Troublesome.." Shikadai grumbles.

\------------

After Ino drops the boys off, she heads over to the Hokage's office. She finds Shikamaru talking with Naruto. 

"Good morning Ino." Naruto says upon seeing her. 

"Good morning Lord Hokage. I just need to talk to Shika for a minute is all."she said. Naruto nods and they step outside.

"I'm sorry if this is an imposition. I just want to help out." she tells him.Shikamaru sighs heavily. 

"Yeah. It's fine, Ino." he replies. Ino draws her eyebrows together, scrutinizing his features carefully.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. I have to get back to work." Shikamaru looked down at her, eyeing the key around her neck. She nods. 

"Okay, have a good day." 

Shikamaru nods. He goes back to the office and after saying goodbye to Naruto, Ino heads home to pack some things for the week. She carries them over to the Nara's. 

Then she goes to the flower shop and puts in a couple of hours until it was time to pick up the boys. Inojin talks happily about what they learned and Shikadai is quiet. 

They arrive home and go inside. 

"Mommy, why aren't we going home?" Inojin asks. 

"Because...we're having a sleepover here while Temari is away." she tells him. Her son's eyes light up. 

"A sleepover!? Dai, we'll hang out every day." he squeals with excitement. Shikadai rolls his eyes and Ino is reminded of his father. 

\---------------

Later on, Ino made dinner with the help of her son and Shikadai. Once it cameto the actual cooking, she has them play in the living room. 

As she is setting the table, Shikamaru walks through the door. 

"Oh hey, I forgot you were here. You made dinner?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Yeah, I hope that's okay." Ino says sheepishly. 

"Of course, of course. Let me go wash up." he pulls off his outer layer, leaving him in a tank top. 

"Don't take too long. These boys are hungry. Even after having a snack."

Shikamaru waves her off and goes to clean up. They eat dinner. Afterward, Shika helps Ino clean up whole the boys go to play. 

"Auntie Ino?" Shikadai pulls on her skirt. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for dinner. It was better than my mom's cooking." he says. 

"My mommy is the best cook."

"Shikadai, don't talk about your mother's cooking like that." Shikamaru chastises. He looks at Ino. "But yes, thank you." 

"You're welcome." Ino smiles at them. The two adults clean up the rest of themeal. 

Ino feels Shikamaru staring at her. She looks at him and he looks away. 

"Shika, why are you so uncomfortable with me being here? We're still friends right?" she jokes, nudging his shoulder with hers. 

"Of course we're friends. I'm not uncomfortable." he speaks slowly, not looking at her. 

"Is it because..." 

"That was a long time ago." he cuts her off, staring down at her. His mouth was set in a hard line. His brow was furrowed. 

"Then there's no need to worry about it." she breathes. He gives a quick nod of his head. Ino looks at him for a minute, then goes to the living room to watch the boys. This leaves Shikamaru standing in the kitchen, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Ino bathed both boys and put them to bed. She read them a story and dragged Shikamaru in to say goodnight to his son.

"I want a kiss too." Shikadai whined, seeing Ino kiss her son's head. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who shrugged. She kisses Shikadai's head as well. 

"Good night boys." she said sweetly. Both boys murmured back, yawning. 

Shika and Ino walk out of the room and close the door a little bit. 

"Hehe, Shikadai wanted a kiss too. That's so cute." Ino mentions with a smile. 

"Nara men just love you." he replies quietly. Ino blushed. 

"Well, um, good night Shika." the blonde replied. He looks at her for a minute. 

"Is the couch okay? Do you have everything you need?" he asks. Ino smiles and nods. 

"Yes, thank you." she replied. They stand there for a moment longer than necessary. Unspoken words hung between them. 

"Sleep well." Shikamaru breaks first. 

"You too." a touch of sadness tinged her words. 

He went to his bedroom and Ino went to the couch to set it up. Shechanged to pajamas and got into her makeshift bed. Laying on her side with her hands under her head, she drifts off and dreams of Shikamaru.

\------------------

In the morning, Ino wakes up early. She checks on the boys, both are still asleep. She checks on Shikamaru, who was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ino blushes, taking in his bare chest and his untied hair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were awake." she looks down. 

"Yeah, I'm going to shower." he replied. 

"Okay, breakfast will be ready when you're out." she said. She starts to walk out of the room. 

"Ino.." Shikamaru murmurs. 

"Yes?" 

"Never..never mind." 

Ino frowns slightly. 

"Okay. The boys will be awake soon." she adds. 

Shikamaru gets in the shower and Ino makes breakfast. Once he's out of the shower, Shika wakes the boys up and gets them ready to eat. 

The former teammates work seamlessly together. After they eat, Shika cleans up while Ino gets the boys dressed and ready for school. Shikamaru gets dressed for work. 

"Alright time to go boys," Ino says. "Oh wait, Shika, I made you lunch." she hands him a box. 

Shikamaru takes it, "Thank you." he said.

The four head out together. Ino held Inojin's hand and Shikadai's. Shikamaru carried his lunch and held his son's other hand. 

Once they were at the Academy, Shikamaru said goodbye to Ino and the boys. Ino said goodbye to the boys as well and headed to the flower shop.

\--------------------

Ino was carrying a vase to the front of the store when Sakura entered the shop.

"Hey Ino, how are you?" the pinkette asked.

"Oh hello Sakura. I'm doing well." Ino replied.

"I saw you walking with Shikamaru and the kids. You guys looked cute together..almost like you're a family." Sakura said slyly.

Ino drops the vase, "What?" she looks down at the shattered vase and runs to grab a broom and dustpan. She cleans up the remnants and throws them away. She grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her to the back room.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura with aconfused laugh.

Ino frowned, not sure what to say.

"Wait.." she stares at her friend.

"I'm not trying to have feelings for him Sakura." Ino replied quietly. 

"You love him, don't you? Ino, you can't.." Sakura frowns, staring at her friend. Ino crosses her arms around herself, on the verge of tears. 

"I know that I can't, but it's not that easy." she replies.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Were you together?"

"It was a long time ago." Ino said sadly. Sakura stares at her, silent.

"I never knew about that. Were you in love with him?" her friend asked. Ino nodded. "You're still in love with him?"

"I can't help it.." the blonde replied.

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel and get it out of the way." Sakura says.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Sakura." Ino smiles.

"It seemslike you have some customers, so I'll go." she waves goodbye and leaves the shop.

Ino finishes up at the shop. She was thinking about Shikamaru the whole time. 

She picks the boys up from the Academy and brings them home. Shikamaru gets home later than expected. Ino had the boys eat and put them to bed.

Ino was cleaning the dishes when Shikamaru entered. He looks at her. She wasn't looking at him so she didn't see the slight smile playing on his lips.

"I will not get used to seeing you here." he said nonchalantly.

Ino jumps a little, "Oh, hey Shika. The boys are already asleep. How was work?"

"It was okay. Tiresome as usual. How were things at the flower shop?" he asks.

"Fine. Sakura stopped by." Ino replied. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How's she?" he asked.

"We didn't talk long. She seems okay. She um..she stopped in to say that she saw us walk the boys to school. She said we looked...cute. Like a family." Ino replied slowly, not looking at him.

"Was Shikadai alright after school? Not too grumpy?" Shikamaru brushes off what she said. Ino swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Uhm..yeah, he was fine." she whispered back.

Shikamaru watched her. He found himself wanting to pull her into his arms. He knew he shouldn't feel like that; he's married and so is she and they both have a kid. Their time together was over. It had been over for a long time. But he could not help wanting to hold her again and to kiss her.

"Do you want to eat?" Ino asked. Shika snapped himself out of his thoughts, looking down at the blonde. She had placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. He stared into her eyes, then looked down at her lips.

"No thank you. Naruto was generous enough to buy dinner once he realized how late he'd have to keep me. But thank you for taking care of Shikadai." he murmured.

"Of course, I'm happy to help." Ino smiled, turning pink under his gaze.

"Well, um, I'm heading to bed..so.." Shikamaru continues staring at her. A question mark hangs in the air.

"Alright. Good night." Ino replied with a smile, turning away first. 

"Good night." Shikamaru retreats to his bedroom. Ino gets dressed for bedand climbs onto the couch. She lays there for awhile, trying to get to sleep. She shifted from her side, to her back, to her side, until she was so frustratedshe could scream.

Ino gets up, heart pounding, and she walks to Shikamaru's room. She notices the door was slightly ajar. Did he leave it open for her? Ino slipped inside. Shikamaru rolls over, hearing her enter.

"CanI..can I sleep here?" Ino asked sheepishly. Shikamaru nods. She climbs into bed with him and they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ino wakes up Shikamaru was laying on his back. Sleeping next to Shikamaru was so normal. It felt like they were dating again. She takes in the familiar sight of him; hair down, bare chest, a look of relaxed concentration on his face. Ino felt a pang of nostalgia. The only difference was that they didn't have sex the night before. Shikamaru stirs and wakes up.

"Good morning." Ino whispers. 

"Good morning." he murmurs back. 

"I have to get the boys up." she said. He nods. He suddenly wished it was like the old days, where he would wake up to her lying on top of him. He'd wake up and she'd be sprawled on his chest, usually naked, and she'd kiss him which usually ended up in morning sex. 

But there could be no such thing anymore. Ino smiled at him and got up to wake the boys. 

The day passes as normal, with the boys at school, Shikamaru at work, and Ino tending to the flower shop before going to pick the boys up and going home to make dinner. Shikamaru gets home on time and helps Ino set the table. As usual after dinner the boys go and play and Ino and Shikamaru clean up. 

Afterward, Shika leaned in and kissed her. Ino kissed him back at first. 

"Wait..we can't." Ino whispers. Shikamaru stares down at her intently. 

"Ino, I need you." he growls. Ino blushes. 

"Shika.." shesays. He kisses her again. They're interrupted by a high pitched squeal followed by crying.  
Both parents were now alert, running into the living room. Inojin was sitting on the floor crying. Shikadai was laying on the floor, undisturbed. 

"Sshh, it's okay. What happened?" Ino picks her son up. 

"Dai..said..my...drawing...was..bad.." Inojin replied through sobs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

"Shikadai, that was rude. Apologize to Inojin." Shikamaru said. He picked him up. 

"I'm sorry." Shikadai replied. 

"What do you say Inojin?" Ino asks gently.

"Thank you." he mumbled. 

Shikamaru and Ino looked at one another.

After they put the boys to bed, Shikamaru pulled Ino into the bedroom. 

"Shikamaru, we can't." Ino said as he pulls off her top. He kisses her hard, his beard tickles her chin. 

"I will go crazy if I don't have you right now. I need you." he whispers against her lips, yanking her skirt down. He kisses her hungrily, laying her out on the mattress. He pulls off her panties and then strips himself. He slips between her legs. "It's been so long. You're still so beautiful." 

"You say that as if you're surprised." 

"Well,you are a mother." he replies. Ino wonders if that was a jab at Temari. She doesn't think of it too long though because Shikamaru was kissing down her thighs. She gasps as his tongue wiggled to her entrance. Ino placed her fist in her mouth, trying to keep quiet. He sucks on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. 

He sits up and pulls open a drawer on the nightstand. Shika pulls out a condom and puts it on. He wraps her legs around him, sliding into her. He bites softly into her shoulder. 

"Shika.." Ino grabs at his hair as he thrusts into her. "Oh god, I missed this..I missed you." she moaned quietly. 

"Shh..I know baby." he replies, thrusting harder. Ino arches her back. Shika kisses her. She moans into the kiss. He raises a hand to play with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

"Oh god.." she lets out a strangled moan. 

"I love you." he whispers into her ear over and over. He speeds up and Ino resists the urge to scream. 

"I'm gonna cum. Oh god, don't stop." Ino moans. She drags her nails down his back. 

"Cum for me." he groans. Ino didn't need to be told twice. He thrusts a few more times, sending her over the edge. Shikamaru cums as well, pulling out and collapsing ontop of her. 

\--------------

They lie there and think about what theyjust did. Shikamaru gets up and they both get dressed. They climb into bed and cuddled up together.

"I don't want to let you go." Shikamaru murmurs.

"Me either. I missed you." she whispers back.

Both sigh and close their eyes, starting to drift off. A seemingly short amount of time passed when Ino and Shikamaru were woken by Shikadai. He had entered the bedroom, holding his stomach, and whining.

"Daddy..I don't feel well." Shikadai complained. Shikamaru sat up to ask him what was wrong and, before he could ask,his son threw up. Both Ino and Shikamaru get up to tend to him. Ino leads him carefully to the bathroom and Shikamaru cleans up the sick.

He entered the bathroom to find Ino on the floor with Shikadai on her lap. He was propped so he could easily throw up into the toilet. She rubbed his back and looked at Shikamaru.

"Check on Inojin." she said. He nods and leaves to do what she requested.

Once she was sure he was done, she cleaned him up and carried him to the couch, where her makeshift bed still lay abandoned.She set him down and made sure he was comfortable.

"Auntie Ino..I know why you were in Daddy's bed." Shikadai said, when Ino brought him some ginger tea. 

"Okay,I'll admit it. I am scared of sleeping alone." Ino glosses over it.

"You love him. Like my mommy loves my daddy, you love my daddy too." he explains. Inodrops her shoulders with a sigh.

"You really are his son." she sighs. They're interrupted by Shikamaru coming into the room.

"Inojin has a fever, but hasn't thrown up yet. I'm going to call Naruto, it may be more than our boys." he explained.

Ino nods and gets up to take care of her son. Shikamaru grabs the phone and sits at the end of the couch. 

"Lord Hokage,I have a somewhat urgent matter to discuss with you tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Both Shikadai and Inojin are sick and I think more students may be sick. See you tomorrow." he leaves the message then hangs up. He looks at his son. Shikadai was staring at him. 

"Are you okay?" he asks. Shikadai shrugs. 

"Are you going to date Auntie Ino?"

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru blinks, surprised. 

"I see the way you look at her. And how she looks at you. She loves you. And you love her too." he replies.

"I love your mother. Only your mother. Ino is my friend. That's it." Shikamaru saysfirmly. He knows he is trying to convince himself more than his son. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ino insisted on staying up to take care of the boys. She would not take no for an answer and demanded Shikamaru go back to bed. He went to bed reluctantly. As expected, Ino was half asleep on the couch. Both boys had been put back to bed and came out for breakfast.

"Just wait..both of you." Shikamaru said. He placed a blanket over Ino who stirred. 

"I'm awake. I'm awake. What time is it?" Ino asked, standing up. 

"It's time for me to go to work. But you need to sleep." Shikamaru replied. 

"No, I'll take care of the boys. It's okay. I'm fine." Ino took a step and stumbled, falling face first into Shikamaru's chest. He caught her and picked her up.

"You're going to sleep. I'll take the boys with me and they can be in the hospital so they're looked after." he replied, carrying her to bed. 

Ino weakly tried pushing him away. He placed her in his bed and pulled the covers over her. She was asleep immediately. He smiled, bent down to give her a kiss, then turned to leave. 

Shikamaru got the boys dressed and ready to leave. He took them to the hospital first, telling the staff they had the flu or something. He explained that Ino would take care of them but she was exhausted.

"Ino? I thought your wife's name was Temari?" one of the nursesasked. 

"Ino's taking care of the boys while Temari is away. I have to get to work. Behave yourselves." he told the boys. Shikamaru made his way over to the Hokage's office. 

"Good morning Lord Hokage. Sorry I'm late, I had to drop the boys off at the hospital." Shikamaru said. 

"Where's Ino?" Narutoasked, looking up from his paperwork.

"She stayed up all night taking careof them. I took them so she could get some rest." he replied. 

"Oh. Well, I got your message. I think you're right about it going around. My kids were sick as well. As is Sarada. Sakura called me this morning." Naruto said, leaningback in his chair. "I cancelled classes today and tomorrow. It should pass within that time. Are you okay Shikamaru? You seem sick." 

Shikamaru realized he hadn't been paying attention. He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just got distracted." 

"Is something wrong?" the Hokage asked. 

Shikamaru thought about Ino. He thought about what they did. It was foolish. It was a mistake. He didn't really want to tell Naruto about his...affair? Was it really an affair? He loves her. She loves him. But..it's residual feeling from when they dated. They didn't consciously decide to sleep together. It's not like theyare secretly dating. 

"I'm fine." he lied.

\---------------------------

Shikamaru picks the kids up after Naruto lets him go early, with a warning he might be called in again, and they go home. 

Ino left the flower shop and arrived home just as the boys walked up. 

"Mommy, we spent the day at the hospital." Inojin said 

"Oh really? Do you feel better?" Ino asked. Inojin nodded. 

"I'm hungry." Shikadai complained. 

"I didn't have anything planned for dinner.I'm so sorry." Ino said. She looked to Shikamaru. 

"I'll go get Ichiraku. How's that?" he asks with a smile. Ino nods. She tells him what Inojin will eat and he starts to leave. 

"Wait, don't you want to know what I want?" 

"Ino, I know your ramen order." he says matter of factly. She blushes. 

"Well..okay.." she said. Shikamaru said he'd be back. 

While Shika was gone, Ino sat in the living room with the boys. 

"Are we a family?" Shikadai asked Ino. 

"Well, in a way we are. Sure." she replied. 

"Like my mommy and your daddy and us?" Inojin asks. 

Shikadai thinks for a moment, "Well, maybe not you." 

"Hey, that's not nice Shikadai." Ino said.

"You can't have my mommy." 

"Well then we aren't a family." Shikadai replied. Inojin's lip quivers.

"We're a family right?" 

"Of course we are. Shikamaru is my best friend-"

"And you love him." Shikadai interrupts. 

"Well, yes, not like your mom loves him though. It's different." she replied. 

"You're lying," the tiny Nara stands up. "You love him like my mom loves him. Why don't you be with him?" 

"Even if it were true, which it's not, it isn't that easy. We have to consider your mommy's feelings as well as Sai's feelings." said Ino. 

"But you would be with him if my mom wasn't around and your husband wasn't around?" Shikadai stared her down. 

"I miss daddy. When is he coming home?" Inojin interrupted.

"Soon love. Soon." Ino replied, relieved at the distraction.

Shikamaru came home with the food and Ino helped him set it out for them to eat.

"Dad, Auntie Ino says we're a family." Shikadai said.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at Ino, who turns pink.

"I said we were like a family." Ino smiled. Shikadai rolls his eyes.

"But you want to be with each other. Right?" Shikadai insists. Shikamaru sets his chopsticks down.

"Do you need a timeout?" he asks. His son stares at him defiantly, but says nothing. "Finish your food then go to bed."

"He needs a bath, Shika." Ino says.

"Bath then bed. Got it?" he looks at Shikadai, who picked at his food lazily.

\---------------------------------

Since Shikadai was picking at his food, his father decided he wasn't hungry and it was time for his bath. Ino tells him that she'll do it. Shikamaru shrugs.

"Whyis dad mad at me?" Shikadai asks while sitting in the tub. Ino knelt at the edgeand adjusted the temperature.

"He's not mad, honey. He's just stressed and his misses your mommy." she said.

"Dad's been a lot happier with you around. I just want him to be happy." the little boy whispered. Ino's heart twinged.

"He is happy. He has you. I know it hurts when parents do things you don't understand, but your daddy loves you more than anything in the entire world." she tears up a little, hoping he doesn't see.

After Shikadai's bath, Ino dried him off and got him dressed. Then she lead him to his bedroom and put him in bed.

"Good night Shikadai." she said. He yawned.

"Good night Auntie Ino." he mumbled back. 

Ino pulled Shikamaru aside and told Inojin she'd be back in a minute to give him a bath.

"Say goodnight to your son. Tell him you love him. Shika, he...he said you're happier...with me here. He just wants you to be happy. Those were his exact words. He doesn't understand why you're mad at him, but he understandslove." Ino said. A look of surprise crosses his features.

"I'm not..mad..you know that." he replied. 

"But he doesn't. Go tell him. I'm going to give Inojin a bath.

Shikamaru enters his son's bedroom and sits on the edge of his bed. He grabbed his son's hand.

"Shikadai, I'm sorry I was too harsh with you. You don't understand what being a grown up is yet, so you don't understand how confusing and hard it can be. You're right. I do love Ino. And it may be similar to how I love your mother," Shikamaru took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean Ino and I will be together. It's confusing to feel that way, but it's how it is."

He pauses, unsure of what to say next.He clears his throat, saying, "You're so smart Shikadai. You could see my feelings for Ino before I even acknowledged them. But.." he was at a loss for words again.

"I'm not going to tell mom if that's what you're worried about. You want to be with Ino but it'll make mom upset cause she loves you too.Am I going to have women troubles like this?" Shikadai asked. Shikamaru chuckles.

"You might." he replies. "I love you. Get some sleep."

"I love you too. Good night daddy." Shikadai says. He rolls over and Ino comes into the room with Inojin. She helps him into bed and kisses him goodnight.

Ino cleans the dishes and Shikamaru takes them out of her hands. He sets them down and pulls her into a kiss. Ino pulls away. 

"Shika...we can't." she whispers.

He kisses her again. Pressing her back into the sink, he wraps each of her legs around him and carries her to the bedroom. He kicks the door behind him shut gently. Shikamaru sits on the bed with Ino in his lap. He kissesher neck and gently sucks at her collarbone.

"We shouldn't.."Ino gasps. Shikamaru looks up at her.

"You want to though." he says. Ino looks in hiseyes. This man knew her inside and out. He knew her body, he knew her mind, and he knew her heart. She couldn't lie to him. She kisses him again before sliding to her knees. She undoes his pants and slides them down.

Ino places her mouth on his cock, sliding down the entire length. Shika bites his bottom lip tokeep from groaning too loud. He pulls her off and strips her quickly. He motionsfor her to lay on the bed. He puts on a condom and positions himself at her entrance. Shikamaru pushes into her. Immediately Ino covers her mouth to stifle the moan that escaped. Shikamaru grins. He thrusts and Ino gasps.

She smacks his arm for laughing at her and hisses, "Shut up!"

Shikamaru stretches out along her body, thrusting rhythmically into her. He kisses her neck and sighs, "I love you."

"Ahh..I love you too..oh god Shika..harder."Ino moans, trying hard to keep quiet.

"I can't do it any harder the bed will squeak." he murmurs into her neck. 

"Please, Shika..please..." Ino moans.

"Ok, Ok. Turn over." he pulls out and stands up so she can roll over. He positions her so only her upper half is on the bed. Shika slides into her again, grabbing her hips. Ino's moans were muffled into the mattress. Shikamaru slams his hips hard into her. "You still like it rough, huh?"

"Yes..oh god." came the muffled reply. "I'm going to cum..ah Shika.." he felt her clench around him. He pulls out.

Shika puts on a pair of pajama pants and leaves the room. Ino climbs on the bed, wrapping herself in the blanket. He comes back with her bag, mumbling something about not being able to find her pajamas. She giggles and takes the bag from him. She rifles through it, taking out her pajamas. Ino slips them on. Shikamaru climbs into bed with a sigh. She climbs on after him.

"What are you thinking about?" she smiles, tracing her fingers down his chest and abs.

"Temari.."he replied. Ino stops smiling and pulls away.

"Right..um. I'm going to sleep on the couch." Ino said, sliding off the bed. She grabbed her bag and left the room, trying to hold back her tears as she passed Shikadai's bedroom.

She set her bag down and laid down on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around herself and started to cry, muffling the sound into the pillow. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Ino woke up in the morning, Shikamaru seemed irritated. She soon realized why. Sai was there, standing in the kitchen. Ino smiled at her husband as he came up to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Oh, I'm not home yet, just for the day. How's Inojin?"Sai asked, kissing Ino's cheek. 

"Uh, he got sick two days ago, but he's fine." she said. She glanced at Shikamaru. He was angry, at himself, at Sai, and Ino hoped her husband wouldn't notice. 

"Well, I figured I'd spend the day with my beautiful wife until I have to leave. Do you mind watching Inojin?" he asked Shika. 

"Well, I have to work, but I can send the boys over to Choji's since they don't have school today." Shikamaru replied. 

"Perfect." he looked at Ino. 

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow I guess." she looked at Shikamaru who shrugged. Ino felt a pain in her chest. Sai decided it'd be best if Inojin didn't know he was home, since he was leaving again so soon. He told Ino he'd see her at home. 

The boys woke up and Inohelped them get ready as usual. Ino told them they'd be going to Choji's for theday. They seemed excited. Karui, like Ino, was an excellent cook. 

Before Ino left, Shikamaru stopped her.

"Don't tell him." he whispered. Ino nods slowly and leaves. She heads home and when she gets there she can hear Sai in the shower. Ino takes out her clothes and starts the laundry. She nervously cleans the already immaculate house. She straightens photos, dusts the coffee table, wipes down the kitchen, and was watering the houseplants when Sai came up behind her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms, pulling her backward into his arms. He was still damp from his shower. Ino could feel the warmth of his bare chest on her back.

"I missed you." he breathed, nuzzling her head.

"I missed you too." she replied turning on her heel. She sounded very unconfident and hoped he didn't notice. He took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.

\--------------------------------

Ino laid in bed and thought about Shikamaru. She mentally compared her experience with Sai to her new experience with Shikamaru. Sai was not bad in bed by any means. At least from what her body finds pleaurable. Well, she only had one other person to compare him to. And that was not a fair comparison.

Sai doted on her and made her feel like a princess, which was amazing. She had always wanted a man who made her his whole world. When Ino married Sai, she realized that's not what she wanted. She didn't mind that he cared about her and wanted her satisfied, but it was the way he went about it.

Shikamaru was different. He didn't treat her gently like a porcelain doll. He was a man who liked to fuck. He'd never hurt her, of course, but he didn't waste time with the fluffy stuff. Shika knew what he wanted and he took it. Ino realized that it was that type of rough fucking that really turned her on.

It was so different with Sai. He didn't like to have rough sex. Ino didn't realize how pissed off it made her until she had sex with Shikamaru again. He reminded her how much she loved being fucked hard...something Sai never did.

"What are you thinking about?" Sai asked, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Nothing really." she replied.

"Oh I thought you might be thinking about Shikamaru." Sai said with a smile. Ino cringes involuntarily upon hearing Shika's name."I wouldn't blame you, Shikamaru is pretty handsome."

"Shikamaru is my friend. I wouldn't think of him like that." Ino said a little defensively.

"I know that love. I was joking." Sai kissed her neck. Ino exhaled slowly, hoping that Sai didn't suspect anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Sai left again a few hours later. Ino wasn't sure what to do. She loved her husband, sure, but it was not the same kind of love. She was sure of that now. It didn't have the same passion, the same intensity as her love for Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru made her feel excited and secure at the same time. She knew she didn't have to worry about him because he can take care of himself.

Sai is needy. He clings to her a lot of the time and wants to know what she's doing and thinking. Ino likes to have space.

Ino decided that she'd go talk to Sakura. She'd know what to do. Ino made her way over to the Uchiha compound.

"Hey Sakura." she greeted her friend, who was sitting outside with Sarada.

"Oh hey Ino. What's up? Where's Inojin?" Sakura asked.

"He's with Choji. Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ino replied anxiously.

"Sure. Sarada, go inside honey," Sakura tells her daughter. Sarada goes inside and Ino sits down next to her friend. "What's going on?"

"Well um..I don't know what to do Sakura." Ino said, tearing up. Her voice was strained as she tried not to cry. 

"Is it about..Shika?" Sakura asked gently. Ino nods.

"I love him. But I don't know if I should tell him. I don't know if it's the right thing to do. It would destroy everything. Part of me knows it's not worth it, but I can't stop thinking about him." Ino said. Sakura looked at her friend and nodded sympathetically.

"Well, what's more important? Your happiness or keeping things the way they are to spare other's feelings? Did you even talk about your feelings like I said?"

"We didn't really...talk-" Ino began. Sakura gasped. "It just sort of happened." She recounts the past couple of days to her friend. She glossed over having sex with Shikamaru all while blushing.

"So, let me get this straight. You're adorable together, his son loves you, and you guys have amazing sex, but you're still questioning whether you should be together?" Sakura smiled at her. "My advice? Go. Tell. Him. Everything will work out with the others. But there's no excuse for being miserable."

Ino nods. Sakura reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"You can do it." she said. They both stood up and hugged. "Do it now so you don't lose confidence."

Ino bade Sakura farewell. She walked quickly towards the Nara's, full of nervous excitement. She was going to tell him how she felt. No more hiding her feelings.

She reached the Nara's and knocked on the door, not sure if Shikamaru was even home yet.

Her excitement turned to dread as the door opened. Temari was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Oh Ino! I'm glad you're here. How were my boys?" Temari asked.

"They were fine. Shikadai got sick. All the kids got sick actually, but other than that everything was fine." Ino stammered, caught off guard by Temari's presence. 

"Good I'm glad. Are you okay? You seem nervous." Temari asked.

"I'm fine. I was going to tell Shikamaru something, but it's okay. I'll just go get Inojin and get home then." she replied. Temari looked at her with an eyebrow raised and shrugged.

"Well alright then. See you later." Temari smiled briefly then shut the door.

\------------------------------------------

Inojin didn't want to go home, he was having too much fun with Chocho and Shikadai. Karui said she didn't mind Inojin staying over. Ino shrugged and agreed.

She went home and decided to take a shower. She stepped into the warm water, letting it soak her back and hair. Without even wanting to, she started to cry. She was glad that Sai wasn't home to hear her sob. She washed her body and her hair. Ino sat there under the water for awhile after she was clean wondering how she left herself get like this. She married a man who loved her with everything he had and she cheated on him with her ex. Ino wished she had someone to blame, but she knew that it was all on her.She had stopped crying, but could still feel cold tracks on her cheeks from the hot water mixing with her tears.

Knock, knock.

Ino heard distinct knocks coming from the door. She quickly got out and dried herself off. She threw on her robe and tied her hair up in her towel.

Ino was a little surprised to see Shikamaru standing on her doorstep.

"Shika.." she whispers. His brow furrows as he looks at her, analyzing her features.

"Temari told me you stopped by. She said you had something to tell me." he said slowly, watching the change in her features.

"Oh it's..it's nothing." she sighed.

"She also said you seemed...off..Like you were upset about something." he added.

"Come in, please." Ino said. Shikamaru stepped inside and kicked off his shoes while Ino shut the door. She lead him to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure what to say. Shika, I love you. And I don't mean that in a friend way or in an ex-that-I-still-care-about-way. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. I know I shouldn't because we're both married, but I can't lie about it anymore, especially to myself." Ino's voice wavered a bit. Shika stared at her after she was done speaking.

"You want to be with me?" Shikamaru asked after a few minutes had passed. She nodded. Shikamaru took her hand. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. 

"I love you. I should have never let you go." Ino added with a sad smile.

"I love you too, Ino," he replied. Ino smiled up at him. "But I don't know what that love means. I don't know if it means that I would leave my wife for you. I just don't know."

"We know you'll cheat on her though." the blonde whispered bitterly. Shika sighed in frustration. 

"Don't. Don't do that."

"Well, why did you have sex with me then?" she asked. 

"I don't know," he replied. "I didn't really think about why I did it. Other than the fact that you are so beautiful and I missed having you in my arms."

"I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I'm not saying I don't feel the same. I'm saying I don't know how to feel." Shikamaru replied. He moved his hand to caress her face. She moved toward his touch. Ino climbed onto his lap and snuggled her head under his chin.

Shikamaru liked the weight of her warm body pressed against him. He looked down, seeing the curves of her breasts peeking out of her robe.

"Ino, I should go. Temari is probably wondering where I am." Shikamaru said, restraining himself from doing anything stupid. Well, more stupid.

"Right..sorry." Ino blushed. She stood and adjusted her robe.

"Ino, I'll let you know soon. If I love you how you love me. My question to you though..would you leave Sai for me?" he asked, rising as well.

"Yes.."Ino breathed. She answered a little too quickly and Shika raised an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it more. Be absolutely sure." he said. He kissed her gently and Ino grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He placed his hands at her hips and pushed her away. "Not now." he kisses her cheek and turns to leave. Ino was left to wonder how it would all turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru went home and greeted Temari. Shikadai was sitting at the table coloring. 

"Dad, where's Auntie Ino?" he asked. 

"She's at home." Shikamaru replied. He placed his hand on Shikadai's shoulder. 

"I miss her. When is she coming back?" Shikadai asked. 

"We can visit her tomorrow." Shikamaru replied. 

"I want to see her though." his son whined. 

"You'll see her tomorrow." 

Temari sat down in front of her son. 

"You had fun while Ino was here?" she asked.

"Yes. Auntie Ino played with us and she played with Daddy." Shikadai said. Temari raised an eyebrow. 

"What did you guys do together?" Temari asked her son, glancing up at Shikamaru. 

"Ino made us dinner and we drew pictures in the living room and daddy and Auntie played in daddy's room." Shikadai said. 

"Oh really?" Temari was glaring at Shikamaru now."Excuse me. I have to check something." 

She got up and left the room. Shika sat down next his son. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked. 

"Mommy would have found out anyway." his son replied. Shikamaru sighed. 

"Shikadai, you shouldn't have done that. You should have let me handle it." he told his son quietly. 

"But I want Auntie Ino back. And you do too." 

"You love your mommy though. Ino isn't your mom." Shikamaru tried to reason. 

"I don't care," Shikadai looked up at him angrily. "I love mom, but I also love you and Auntie. And you and Auntie love each other. You love her more than mom."

"Dai..it doesn't work like that." Shikamaru started to explain. 

"Shikamaru! Get in here!" Temari yelled. 

At this point, Shika was afraid. He stood up and told Shikadai to stay there. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Temari shoved something in his hand. He looked down to see a strip of condoms. 

"When I left, there were six. Now there are four." 

Shikamaru was quiet. 

"You fucked her, didn't you? Twice! You cheated on me Shika!" Temari nearly shouted. 

"I'm not disagreeing. I just don't know what to say." he replied. 

"How could you do this? Not only that, Shikadai knows about it!" 

Temari started to cry. Shika knew he messed up because Temari never cried. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered. 

"No you're not! You obviously weren't thinking about how sorry you were when you fucked her." she said glaring at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking," he said. "I used to date Ino and I still love her."

"You still love her? Then why did you marry me?" 

"Frankly, I don't know. I love you too, but not in the same way I love her." he shrugged. 

"So you settled for me. Just go. I'm so angry right now. Say goodnight to Shikadai and leave." Temari said. 

"Where should I go?" 

"Oh I dunno, go to that slut's house since you love her so much." Temari hissed. 

"Alright fine. Goodnight. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Shikamaru said. 

Shikamaru went back to the table where Shikadai was still sitting. 

"Give me a hug buddy. I got called in to do some things for Lord Hokage. I'll see you tomorrow." Shikamaru said. He picked Shikadai up and kissed his cheek. 

"Is mom mad at you?" 

"Yes, but it's okay baby. We'll work it out. Give me a kiss. Good night." Shikamaru kissed his son then set him down. 

Shikamaru left his house and looked up at the sky. It had started to rain. 

"Dammit." he said. He walked quickly to Ino's and knocked on the door. The door opened to Ino rubbing her eyes. 

"Shika? What are you doing here?" she yawned. 

"Temari threw me out." he replied. 

"Well come in, you're all wet!" Ino yanked him inside and shut the door. Shika took off his shoes and Ino helped him out of his shirt and pants. She dried him off and gave him a blanket. After putting his clothes in the dryer, Ino made some tea and joined Shikamaru in the living room. 

"Temari threw you out? What happened? Does...she know?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded. 

"Shikadai told her that we were 'playing' in our bedroom and Temari found the two condoms gone." he replied. 

"Oh no.." 

"I told her we'd talk about it tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do." Shikamaru added. 

"Do you think Temari is going to want a divorce?" 

Shikamaru shrugged, "I wouldn't blame her. I'm just worried about Shikadai." 

Ino nods, sipping her tea in thought. 

"I'm so sorry Shika." 

"It's my fault Ino. I made the choice to have sex with you." 

"I didn't stop you." Ino said. 

"You didn't want to." 

"Shikamaru, let's just stop this. We know we love each other, but dragging Temari and Sai through this is not good." Ino said, setting her cup down. 

"Sai doesn't even know yet." Shika replied. 

"Well no.." Ino replied. 

"When does he get back?" 

"I'm not sure. A day or so considering he was only home for a few hours." 

Shikamaru finished his tea and set it down with a smirk, "Did you guys have sex when he was here?" 

Ino turned pink and nodded. 

"He actually mentioned you." she said.

"What? Why?" 

"Um..it was coincidence. He noticed that I was distracted and he asked if I was thinking about you. He said that he wouldn't blame me since you're handsome." Ino replied. 

"Sai thinks I'm handsome?" 

"He's not wrong." Ino winked mischievously. She draped herself in his arms, laying her head on his chest. 

"Ino, you told me that you'd leave Sai for me, but..how could you leave him so easily?" Shika asked. 

"I love him, but you know it's not the same love I feel for you. I just settled I guess," Ino replied with a sigh. "It was a weird time Shika..we survived a war and Temari jumped on you before I had the chance. And what was I supposed to do? Tell her that she can't have you cause you're mine or just be alone and hope you broke up with her?"

She paused to take a breath, then continued, "Sai called me beautiful and he cared about everything I had to say. At the time that's all I wanted...someone who would treat me like a princess. But now I realize that's not enough."

"What do you want now?" Shika asked. Ino grinned. 

"I need a man who will take care of me, but also knows how to take care of himself and goes what for what he wants." she replied. Shika looked down at her. 

"Is that what I do?" He raised an eyebrow when Ino shook her head.

"You don't want anything." she said. He chuckled.

"I do want one thing." he replied. Ino sat up.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You."

Ino smiled and rolled her eyes. He brought his hand up and trailed his fingers up her spine. His hand rested at the back of her head. Shika brought his head up to meet her lips. She kissed him hard.

"I want you too." she said.

Ino straddled him and Shikamaru stood up, supporting her body against his. He carried her to her bedroom with Ino's direction.

Shikamaru placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Silk sheets?" he asked, feeling the material with the tips of his fingers. Ino nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Feels good on the skin." she replied. Shikamaru pulled off her pajama top. Tossing it aside, he bent down to kiss her breasts. He nipped at her skin gently making her gasp. He moved lower and pulled her pants off along with her panties. She lifted her legs so he could pull them off the rest of the way. Shikamaru wasted no time in slipping between her legs, tongue lapping at her slit. Ino moaned at the sensation, grasping at the sheets.

Shikamaru sat back and looked at her, "Condom?" he asked. Ino pointed under the bed. Shika looked and found a wooden box under the bed. In it were condoms, lube, and several sex toys. He picked a condom and put the box back. Ino rubbed herself idly, waiting for him to put the condom on.

"Hey, I'm supposed to do that." he smiled at her, playfully pulling her hand away. He picked her hips up resting her legs on his waist. He slipped inside her and leaned over her.Thrusting slowly, he kissed up her neck to her lips. She shivered with pleasure into the kiss. He thrusts harder into her. Ino arched her back.

They change positions. Fluidly moving together so Ino is on top. She slides onto his cock and wiggles her hips when he was completely seated inside her. Shika groans, watching Ino's breasts bounce as she rides him. Ino gasps as he hits her sweet spot. She doubles over, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Shika. That feels so good." Ino moans breathily into his ear. She pulls herself up and placed her hands on his chest to stable herself. She grinds against him. Shikamaru grabs her hips. Ino throws her head back, legs beginning to shake. She clenched around him as she came. Ino pulled herself off of him. 

She slips the condom off of him and places her mouth on his cock, sliding her mouth down all the way. She lifts her head, moving her tongue around the head. Shika gasped, grabbing at her hair. Ino gagged as his cum hit the back of her throat. She swallows around him and pulls away, collapsing next to him.

"Good night." Shikamaru yawned. Ino snuggled into his arms.

"Good night." 


	8. Chapter 8

Ino woke up feeling the warm weight of Shikamaru behind her. His head rested against hers and his arm was wrapped protectively around her torso. His thumb traced small circles around her stomach. 

"You awake?" he murmured. She nodded. Shikamaru nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing it gently. He pulled her tighter against his body. Ino giggled as Shika's tongue tickled her neck. 

He nips at her ear and brings his hand up to to squeeze her breast. 

"Shika, stop it.." she giggled again. Shika growled and bit her neck gently. 

"Well isn't this interesting." 

They had been so caught up in cuddling that they didn't notice Sai had walked into the room. 

"Sai! I..didn't know you'd be home." Ino sat up quickly, ripping herself out of Shikamaru's arms. 

"Yeah, I was injured so they sent me home. I think they're sending someone else out today." Sai replied, showing no emotion toward seeing his wife in bed with another man. 

"You were injured?" Ino asked. Sai rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a long gash that travelled from his shoulder and went down the length of his forearm, ending just before his wrist. 

"I guess they figure if they took out my arm, I wouldn't be able to use my jutsu." Sai said, looking down at his wound. 

"Why haven't you gotten it cleaned? That looks terrible!" Ino replied, placing her feet on the floor and reaching for her robe. 

"I did, but I bled through my bandages so I have to change them," Sai said. "So, I see you had a fun evening. Hello Shikamaru." 

Ino and Shikamaru both blushed. Shika sat up as well and reached for his discarded boxers. 

"Sai..I'm sorry.." Ino said standing up. 

"Don't be. It's not like I'm surprised." he waved her off. 

"Why aren't you surprised?" Shikamaru asked, standing as well. 

"Because she has not stopped saying your name for six years. Usually when she's asleep..but there have been times when we're in bed that she's said your name, not mine." Sai said unperturbed. 

"What? I do not!" she spluttered.

"Oh you don't even know you're doing it, cause I don't say anything. Like yesterday for example. You said his name when we were having sex." 

"That's why you asked me what I was thinking about." Ino slumped her shoulders. She's really been saying Shikamaru's name with Sai for years? She looked up at her husband, "Why are you still married to me then?" 

"Oh, my reasons are completely selfish I assure you. You're beautiful and you make me happy." Sai smiled, tilting his head to the side. 

"How could you be happy with me if you know I love him?" the blonde asked. 

"Love doesn't make sense Ino. Anyway, I should get this cleaned up and I have to write up my mission report." Sai said. He turned to leave. 

"Wait, Sai..you're not pissed at me? You don't want to like punch me or something?" Shikamaru asked. "I did steal your wife." Sai stopped but didn't turn around. 

"I only have one good hand right now so no," he replied. "Besides, you can't steal what was never mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Ino made some tea, neither of them really wanted to eat, and Shikamaru got dressed. 

"You've been saying my name with Sai." Shikamaru finally said. 

"I guess. I had no idea." Ino replied, not looking up from her mug. 

"Do you love Sai?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Of course I do. We've been over this." Ino huffed. 

"Well, he knows you're in love with me," he said. "He's known all this time and was just waiting inevitably for Temari and I to break up." 

"I guess." Ino replied annoyed. She gets up and dumps the remainder of her tea down the sink. 

"Hey..it'll be okay." Shika followed her. 

"What about our children Shika? How will that work?" Ino looked up at him. He frowned. He hadn't put much thought as to what would happen to their sons. Especially since Shikadai pushed them together himself. 

"It'll work out. We'll talk to Temari and Sai together." he said, resting his hands on her arms. He felt her tense under his touch. 

"I feel like Temari might kill me." she shuddered. Temari was pretty ruthless. 

"No, she won't. I wouldn't let that happen. Sai wouldn't let that happen," Shikamaru kissed her nose. "Get dressed. We're going to the Hokage building." 

"Sai is still there hopefully." Ino said. She kissed Shika then went to get cleaned up and dressed. 

While Ino was getting ready, Shika called Choji. 

"Hey Choji, can you bring Inojin to the Hokage building? Thanks, see you soon," he hung up and called Temari.

"What do you want?" Temari answered.

"Good morning. Come to the Hokage building and bring Shikadai. We'll be there soon." he replied. Temari grumbled a reply and Shika thanked her and hung up.

Ino was ready to go. He told her that Temari is on her way as well as Choji with Inojin. 

"Good. Good. Real family affair here." she muttered.

"I've never seen you so nervous." he said. 

"Shut up, let's go." 

\-------------------------------------------

At the Hokage building, Shikamaru popped into the office to tell Naruto that he had some business to take care of. Naruto waved him off saying he already knew. He said that Sai was waiting in a meeting room. 

Ino and Shika went and found Sai in the meeting room. It was a general room for people to have important discussions so it wasn't fancy. It was just a room with a table and minimal decoration. 

Sai was sitting there writing up his mission report. He looked up to find the two standing in the doorway. 

"Oh hello again. Are we having a meeting?" 

"Temari will be here soon and Choji is bringing Inojin." Shikamaru nodded. 

"Well I have to run this over to Lord Hokage so, be back in a minute." Sai replied. Ino took a seat and Shikamaru sat next to her. 

Sai came back a few minutes later, followed by Temari. 

"Shikadai is a good boy, Naruto will have no problem watching him while we talk." Sai said. Temari and Sai sat opposite their spouses. 

"Is Inojin here?" Ino asked. 

"Yeah. Naruto is watching the boys right now." Sai replied. 

"So, what's this about?" Temari wasted no time in getting to the point. She stared at Ino. 

"Well, um,-" 

"Oh wait. I have something for you Ino." Sai placed a paper in front of her. Ino leaned over and looked at it. 

"Divorce papers." Ino read. She looked up at Sai. Sai smiled and shrugged. 

"Wait, wait. What if you two decide it was a mistake? What then?" Temari asked. 

"I won't." Shikamaru replied. 

"Neither will I." Ino whispered. 

"You're screwing up everyone's life, you know that right?" Temari glared at Ino. 

"How exactly? I didn't ask Shikamaru to fall in love with me. He did it on his own. I didn't ask Shikadai to push us together. He did it on his own," Ino replied. "I'm sorry that you're not happy about this, but I won't apologize for my feelings." 

"Your feelings? More like you can't keep your legs shut so you ruin my marriage." 

"Wow Temari. You know, he was with me before he was with you so if anyone is going to be pissed I should be pissed at you," Ino replied glaring back. "And don't call me a slut as if I've slept around with everyone cause I haven't."

"You cheated on your husband with a married man. It doesn't matter if you love him or if you were together before. You. Cheated." Temari gritted her teeth. 

"Temari, take it down a notch will you? Ino didn't come on to me, I went after her." Shikamaru snapped. Temari looked at him, deflating a little. Her ego had just taken a massive hit. 

"You..went after her?" 

"Like I said." Ino said. Shikamaru shot her a look and she shrugged. 

"Yeah, I went after her. You won't admit it, but we've been having problems for awhile and it was way before this ever happened." Shikamaru addressed Temari.

"So you thought the best course of action would be to cheat on me and just hope that I didn't care?" Temari asked. 

"No, it was an impulse, but I'm so glad we're having this conversation." Shikamaru said unenthused. 

"Speaking of not caring, how are you okay with this?" Temari asked Sai. 

"Oh I knew this was inevitable. Ino's heart has always belonged to Shikamaru. Anyone with eyes can see that." he replied. 

"Temari..we realized we don't belong together after Shikadai was born. So we've known this for awhile. Why are you taking some sort of stand? Is it because what finally brought it about was another woman? I know if you had another man, you'd have already signed the divorce papers." Shikamaru said, leaning in towards Temari. 

"Fine. You want a divorce? Fine. What about Shikadai?" Temari asked. 

"What about him? If you want him to live with you, that's fine with me." Shikamaru shrugged. 

"What if I want to take him to Suna with me?" Temari asked.

"Well, he'll be a Leaf Shinobi when he graduates the academy. He already has friends here, why rip him away from that?" Shikamaru asked, sounding really pissed. 

"Yes, but you know he has dual citizenship because of Gaara. He belongs with me and I belong in Suna." Temari retorted. 

"No. You're not taking him to Suna. He was born here, he's a Leaf ninja." Shikamaru stood up. Ino reached up and took his hand.

"How about we let him graduate the Academy and then let him decide where he wants to be?" Ino asked.

"Butt out. How about worrying about your own son?" Temari snapped at her.

"He'll live with you and visit me on weekends unless I'm on a mission?" Sai asked. Ino nods, surprised. Temari glares at Sai. He looks up at her. "What? Just because you can't act like an adult doesn't mean I can't. They're five. They'll be taken care of and they'll get over it. We all co-parent everyone's kids anyway."

"Fine. Shikadai can graduate the Academy and then decide where he wants to live. But if he chooses to live here, I want him every summer and Christmas." Temari conceded. Shikamaru nodded.

"Deal." he replied.

"So..are you ready?" Sai asks. Ino nods. Sai takes the divorce papers and signs them. Ino signs them as well. 

"Come on, we have to take this to Naruto-sama." Sai said, standing. Ino stands as well.

All four adults head out to the Hokage's office. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh thank god you guys are here. Finally." Naruto huffed a sigh of relief upon seeing his friends. Inojin ran up to his dad and asked to be picked up. Sai picked him up and kissed his head. 

"Were they giving you trouble?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Well, define trouble. It's..it's fine. I'm just distracted is all." Naruto closed his eyes. 

"Well, here we came to bring this to you." Sai handed the divorce papers over to the Hokage and took a step back. Naruto looked through the papers. 

"Divorce? Really?" he asked, looking up at Sai and Ino. 

"Yeah, it's okay. We're not on bad terms." Sai replied. 

"How did this even happen? Hinata and Sakura are going to flip out." he muttered to himself. 

"That one decided to sleep with my husband and effectively stole him away from me." Temari said angrily. 

"Temari, we talked about this." Shika sighed. 

"So, let me guess Shika, you and Temari are divorcing as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Naruto asked, looking at Sai and Ino. They nodded. Naruto looked down to the papers and signed them. "Okay, you have about a two week period to wait before it's finalized if you decide to retract it. Shika, file these when you do yours so it's all together." 

"Drag.." Shikamaru mumbled. Shikadai yanked on his dad's sleeve and Shika looked down at his son.

"Are you going to be with Auntie Ino now?" Shikadai asked. 

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Shikamaru picked his son up. 

"What about mommy?" he asked. 

"I'm going back to Suna to live with Uncle Gaara. You'll stay here with Daddy." Temari said. 

"What about you daddy?" Inojin asked loudly.

"You'll stay with mommy and you'll visit me on the weekends." Sai replied. 

"Okay." he said. 

 "That's okay with you baby?" Ino asked. 

"Yeah! I'm hungry, can we go?" her son whined. 

"Okay, okay." Ino said. 

Temari went home to call Gaara and pack up her things. Shika still had things to do at work so he had Ino take Shikadai with her to lunch, giving her extra money for him. 

"That's okay, you don't have to! I'm happy to take care of Shikadai." Ino said. 

"Just take it." he said, staring at her intently. He kissed her gently. 

"Well if you insist." she replied. 

"I'll see you at home." he murmured. Ino turned a light pink. 

"Ahem, come on boys." she said. Sai followed them out. 

"I have to admit it was kind of weird to see him kiss you, but you're not my wife anymore so I guess it's okay." Sai mentioned when they were outside. 

"I'm sorry, Sai." she said. 

"Don't be. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy. Now go get these boys some food before they tear everything up." Sai smiled. 

She nodded and went to get the boys some lunch. After lunch, she took them home and Shikadai helped (begrudgingly) pack Inojin's things. 

"You'll have to share a room y'know." she said. 

"Drag.." Shikadai mumbled which made Ino smile. 

"Are you going to be a big boy about it?" she asked. 

"Yeah, daddy would be mad if I wasn't." the small Nara replied. 

"And Inojin you still have to respect Shikadai's space okay?" Ino added. 

"Okay mommy." Inojin said. 

They took the majority of Inojin's clothes and toys. Ino had her stuff packed, but decided to wait until Temari was gone. She didn't need another confrontation. 

Temari was gone when they arrived.Ino helped the boys clean their room and separate their spaces. 

"We'll have to get Inojin a bed." Shikamaru said. All three of them jumped, not realizing he was standing there. 

The boys were excited to show him their new room. Inojin dragged him over and pointed to his toys where his side was. After explaining, somewhat incoherently, where his stuff would go once he had a bed, he looked up at Shikamaru. 

"Are you my step-dad?" Inojin asked. 

"I..uh.."

Shikadai looked at Ino, "Can we call you mom and dad?" 

Ino looked at Shikamaru and shrugged. 

"How about you call me mama, okay? Even though your mother is in Suna, you still love her and respect her," Ino replied. "What about papa for Shikamaru?" 

"That sounds fine." Shikamaru agreed. 

"Wait, so we're brothers?" Shikadai asked. 

"I've always wanted a brother!" Inojin exclaimed, running up to hug Shikadai who complained loudly. 

* * *

 

Two months later, 

Ino and Shikamaru, plus the boys, had been living together contently for awhile. Not much had changed. The boys still went to school, Shikamaru still went to work, Ino cleaned the house and worked at the flower shop. 

One morning, Ino woke up a little later than usual. Shikamaru was already out of bed. She heard loud whispers in the kitchen. Getting up, she put on her robe to see what the commotion was about. 

Upon entering the kitchen, she found it completely destroyed. 

Flour covered almost every surface, including the faces and arms of her son and stepson. Shikamaru was quickly trying to clean them up, and stopped seeing Ino's shocked face. 

"Sorry, sorry. They wanted to make you breakfast." Shika replied. 

Ino smiled. 

"Mama, sit at the table! We have something for you!" Shikadai said. 

"Papa, go get the thing." Inojin said. 

"Hang on, you're still filthy." Shikamaru said, wiping Inojin's face. 

Ino helped him get the boys cleaned up and then the two dragged her over to the table, where a misshapen smiley face pancake sat. 

"For me?" Ino smiled. 

"It's the only one that came out right." Shikadai said. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you boys." she replied. 

"Wait, I drew pictures!" Inojin grabbed his mother's  arm. 

The first was of a tiger. The second was of their family. The third was of Shikamaru kneeling and Ino smiling. Ino smiled at them, a little confused. There was one more, but it wasn't a drawing, it was words. 

'Turn around.' it read. Ino turned her head to see Shikamaru kneeling next to her chair. He held a box in his hand. 

"You already know what I'm going to ask you, just like you already know how I feel about you. But I want to make it official. Will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked. 

Ino's eyes welled up with tears and she nodded vigorously. 

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Ino jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"We helped! Papa, tell her how we helped!" Inojin said. 

"Yes, this was the boys' idea. I asked them for help." Shikamaru said. 

"It was perfect." Ino smiled. 

"We had to be so quiet about it. It was so hard mama." Shikadai replied. 

Ino hugged her boys. 

"Well, I have a surprise too." she said. She disappeared into the bedroom and came back out with an envelope. She handed it to Shikamaru with a smile. He gave her a quizzical look. 

"What's that mommy?" Inojin asked. Shikamaru opened it, pulling out a sonogram. 

"You're pregnant?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded and smiled. 

"What does that mean?" Inojin yanked on Ino's arm. 

"She's gonna have a baby, stupid. We're gonna have a sibling." Shikadai interjected.

"Apologize." Shikamaru said. 

"Sorry I called you stupid." he apologized. Inojin wasn't paying attention. 

"You have a baby in your tummy, mommy?" he asked, placing his hands on her stomach. 

"That's right." Ino said. Her son twisted up his face and she was worried that he'd object to having a sibling. 

"I hope it's not a girl." he replied. 

"We'll find out soon enough." Ino laughed.


	11. Epilogue: Happy Ever After

9  Months Later 

Ino gives birth to a baby girl with beautiful big brown eyes and wisps of blonde hair on her head. They name her Inoaki. 

Both Shikadai and Inojin were excited to meet their sister and then not so excited when she started screaming. 

"How long is she gonna do that, papa?" Inojin asked. 

"Quite awhile." Shikamaru replied. 

Sai came to visit them at the hospital upon hearing the news. 

"Aw look at her, she's so little." he said, smiling down at her. 

"She's beautiful." Ino agreed with a tired smile. 

"Okay, okay, everybody out. Time for mama and baby to rest." Sakura said. 

"Congrats." Sai kissed Ino's head. 

Shikamaru, Sai, and the boys left the room.

"I'll take Inojin early if you want. Three kids is a little much." Sai said. 

"Sounds good. Temari is on her way to take Shikadai for the holiday." he said. 

"Just the baby for awhile then, that's good. How serendipitous then." Sai smiled. "Come along Inojin." 

"Bye papa!" Inojin said hugging Shikamaru tight. 

"See you later Inojin." he replied. Sai left with his son. 

Shikamaru and Shikadai left as well, to wait for Temari. 

* * *

 

After a day or so, Ino came home with Inoaki. 

Shikamaru helped Ino get settled then immediately reached for Inoaki. Ino handed her over with a smile.

"You act so cool, but you're such a teddy bear." she said. 

"Shh. Welcome home Inoaki." Shikamaru murmured. His daughter wiggled around in her blanket, looking up at him with her large eyes. 

Shika took her on a tour of the house until she fell asleep. He put her in her crib and sat next to his wife. 

"Who knew.." he said quietly. Ino looked at him. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "That we'd end up together." 

"Oh I knew." 

"I sure as hell didn't." he smirked, letting his wife snuggle against him. 

"Well, we're happy now. That's all that matters." Ino sighed, closing her eyes. 

"And we have a beautiful little girl. I love you, Mrs. Nara." Shikamaru kisses her head. 

"I love you too, Mr. Nara." 

* * *

The End


End file.
